


The Two Kings

by starwhims



Category: Inhumans (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, political marriage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhims/pseuds/starwhims
Summary: Thus Scott Summers of the mutants, not a prince in title but in spirit, and Blackagar Boltagon, the rightful king to the Inhumans throne were betrothed.





	The Two Kings

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i've been working on since 2017 and just got around to finishing lol. the timeline and universe is not set in 616 or any other existing universe. i just scrapbooked a lot of elements i liked from different x-men and inhumans (mostly inhuman) mythos and stories to make the canon in this. the ending's a bit rushed but i'm happy with and hope all four people who read it will like it too!

Theirs was not a union of love. It was to keep the peace and nothing more. They did not love each other and probably never would, but for the sake of their races they would smile and nod and do what was best. Not for themselves, but for their people. That’s what Scott was told. The next summer he would be wed and it would not be for his happiness, but for the happiness of millions of others. 

The Inhumans and the mutants were not at war...yet there were the beginnings of one. Rumblings of something big, something brewing that they themselves could not stop alone. The Terrigen clouds had been destroyed and the Royal family claimed to not have known that it was fatal to mutants. In turn the mutants did not attack Attilan and its inhabitants. As much of a truce as that was, it would not last forever. The mutants were angry at those that had killed their kind and suspicious of their deniability. The Inhumans were angry at the ones that had rid them of the element integral to their continued existence. 

Thus Scott Summers of the mutants, not a prince in title but in spirit, and Blackagar Boltagon, the rightful king to the Inhumans throne were betrothed. 

It was sunny the day he found out. He had been sitting on the balcony overlooking the school grounds when Xavier found him. Emma was there with him and they held hands silently as they both read from their respective books, hers a true crime thriller and his an American Civil War novel. Scott hadn’t even noticed Xavier was there until Emma nudged him. They both stood to greet him but Scott could tell Xavier hadn’t just come for pleasantries. 

“What is it, Professor?” 

“Scott...I’ve spoken to you before about the importance of being a leader. Of being a rock for mutants when they have nothing else to hold onto and-” 

“You wouldn’t.” Emma breathed, cutting Xavier’s thought off. He sighed. 

“Emma, you know I would prefer you not read my mind if it can be avoided.”

“You can’t do this, I won’t let you do this.” 

“Do what?! Xavier what is she talking about?” Scott looked at the two of them, obviously having some kind of telepathic standoff. He hated it when they did this, it made him feel so invisible. As if because he couldn’t read minds he wasn’t alive at all. She turned to him, her eyes ablaze with anger. 

“He wants you to marry Black Bolt, as a truce with the Inhumans. No, not wants, he’s forcing you to. It’s already been decided.” 

Her words were more than words; they were a punch in the gut, a slap across the face, an unstoppable force to which he was at mercy. Of all the things Xavier would do for peace, this was not anything Scott could have foreseen. He turned to the professor who was clearly more than a little irritated at Emma for stealing his words without warning. 

“Is she telling the truth, Xavier?” His jaw was clenched so tightly he could barely get the words to come out. Xavier took a step forward, attempting to put his hand on Scott’s shoulder, but he shrugged away. 

“I would never ask you to do this if it wasn’t necessary.” 

“Necessary? It’s the farthest from it! If you were half the negotiator you’d like us all to think you are this wouldn’t be happening.” Emma spat like an icicle falling from a gutter, so fast and sharp. 

“Emma, please leave us. This has nothing to do with you.” 

“Matters involving Scott have everything to do with me.” She said with all the venom she intended. Abruptly she turned on her heels and stalked out of the room, only taking a second to brush Scott’s hand sweetly with hers as she did. 

Scott sat down, his hand shaking ever so slightly, catatonic of sorts. If he hadn’t had a lifetime of keeping it under control he might have flipped out, but for now he would sit quietly and try to listen to Xavier. 

“Scott, you have to understand. We’re on the brink of war with the Inhumans. This is the way we show goodwill and peace.” He sat down next to Scott and sighed deeply rubbing his temples. Xavier got headaches, especially during times of high stress. Although Scott couldn’t care less about his pain right now. 

“You offered me up like a pawn.” Scott muttered, almost inaudibly. He tried his best to focus on what he could feel. The sweat from the sun beating down on him, the slight itchiness of his t-shirt collar, the ever present burning behind his eyes. It was all too real, when everything else felt so surreal. 

“It’s nothing like that.” 

“What about Emma?”

“She’ll understand, if she knows what’s best.” 

Hands balled up into fists and he felt himself boiling over and the control slipping away. “You’re sick.” He said, standing up swiftly and leaving Xavier alone on the balcony. His and Emma’s books and steaming cups of coffee still sitting where they had been left. 

They were scheduled to leave for Attilan early the next morning as Scott would be living there in the royal family’s palace. The anger had faded and now he just felt numb. Numb to the circumstances that he had been forced into without any autonomy of his own. He felt like a doll, as they boarded the Blackbird in the enveloping darkness of early morning. Logan was coming as their bodyguard which made Scott feel marginally better. At least he wouldn’t be stuck in the Blackbird alone with Xavier. 

“You got the coordinates for this place? I don’t got an intimate knowledge of the Himalaya’s to go off of.” Logan joked, sliding into the cockpit. Xavier and Scott said nothing in response and Logan muttered something about ‘a tough crowd.’ The rest of the trip was just as stiff and awkward. Scott slept most of it only to wake up in time to tune into a conversation Logan and Xavier were having in hushed tones. 

“This can’t be the only way, Chuck.” 

“It’s not, but the alternative is all out war. The Inhumans aren’t like us, Logan. They don’t wait for someone to make the first move. Luckily their leader is more inclined to diplomacy than most.” 

“Sure, but marriage?” 

“Contrary to what everyone would like to think, I’m not offering Scott up like a sacrificial lamb. After this union, I will not be our leader anymore. Scott will, and I trust him to lead us...more than anyone else.” Logan grunted to end the conversation and Scott continued to pretend to be asleep. The conversation hadn’t been one of revelations. Scott had been groomed to lead by Xavier his entire life. He just never thought this would be the way it came to be. 

Soon they were descending into the city in the sky, and Scott woke up to a blunt slap to the shoulder by Logan. “Wake up sleepin’ beauty, we’re here.” Scott opened his eyes wearily and looked out the window his cheek was pressed against. Even through the shroud of mist it was quite the sight. A city rising from the clouds, as glittering and mighty as one would have imagined. 

They descended through the skyscrapers to the central hub of the city, a grand palace, trimmed in silver and bustling with activity. When they touched down they were immediately greeted by several Inhumans on the runway, the leader among them being a young redheaded woman with a black halo of sorts. She smiled at them as she approached. 

“Xavier, it is so nice to see you again.” They hugged cordially and then she turned to Scott and Logan. “I assume this is the Scott I’ve heard so much about? Xavier sings your praises constantly, you must be very special,” she said, as she extended her hand. 

Scott laughed sarcastically at her misguided comment and shook her hand. “I can’t imagine why he would do such a thing. And you are?” 

“Most will refer to me as Princess but as you are to be our king, you can call me Crystal.” Scott winced slightly at the use of king, but continued to smile as politely as he could. She looked away from him to Logan who waved gruffly. 

“Logan, bodyguard.” 

“Excellent! Well, time is of the essence and I have been given the task of the palace tour. After that we’ll have lunch with the rest of the royal family. Is that agreeable?” 

“Most certainly!” Xavier responded. Logan and Scott shared a knowing look at his false chipperness this early in the day. 

The palace was grander and more sprawling than Scott could have been prepared for. There were multiple kitchens, a swimming pool, and the restrooms weren’t communal like at the school. Scott tried his best to not gape in awe, but if she noticed, Crystal was polite enough not to draw attention to it. The tour ended in the dining room where people had already started to congregate. 

“And this is the main dining room, where we host most of our parties and state dinners.” She said as she led them inside. The people standing all turned to them as they entered and stared silently until a woman with incredibly long bright red hair, that Scott could swear was moving on it’s own, broke the stalemate. 

“Hello, I am Medusalith Amaquelin, I suspect my sister took good care of you on the tour?” She had a low almost gravelly voice, but she spoke with the most poise Scott had ever heard. More than Emma maybe. 

“Oh she was excellent as always.” Xavier said, stepping forward and taking Medusa’s hand to kiss it. Her hair swirling around his hand and arm as he did. 

“Am I seein’ things or is that lady’s hair movin on it’s own?” Logan said quietly, leaning in close to Scott. He smiled at his remark which was enough for Logan who leaned back and watched the rest of the scene unfold. After exchanging words with Xavier she turned to Scott and narrowed her eyes slightly. 

“You must be Scott.” She spoke sternly, as if he was in trouble for something. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Scott said extending his hand first this time. Medusa looked at his hand as if it was grotesque and then turned away almost immediately.

“Well, Xavier, Scott, furry man,” Logan clenched his fists as if he was about to unsheathe right there. Scott tensed up at the gesture, but Xavier shot him a death glare and Logan let his hands go limp. “Lunch will be served shortly, shall we take our places at the table?” Medusa asked, though it sounded more like a demand than a question. They all sat down in the place settings with their name cards, which seemed like overkill to Scott.  
As most were still getting settled, the doors opened and a striking man in dark blue leather stood in the doorway looking at them imposingly. The entire table stood immediately, Scott and Logan seconds behind. 

“Greetings, my king.” All the Inhumans said in unison. Logan laughed under his breath at the ridiculousness of it all, but Scott was so mesmerized by the man in the doorway he couldn’t even elbow him in the ribs to stop. He was tall, really tall, with jet black hair and a jaw that could cut diamonds. His eyes were piercing and they were looking right at Scott. 

“Blackagar, dearest!” Medusa left her place at the table to greet him. The man’s eyes didn’t leave Scott’s the entire time Medusa was hugging him. Scott was lucky his glasses were fairly opaque as he was sure he looked like a freak right now. Well actually, he probably looked like more a freak when he was shooting lasers out of his face.

Xavier left his seat as Medusa had and gestured for Scott to follow. He hesitated before doing so, approaching them a little unsteadily. Looking over to Scott, Xavier introduced the two. 

“Scott, this is Blackagar Boltagon, king of the Inhumans. Blackagar, this is my son Scott Summers.” It was weird to be called Xavier’s son but Scott pushed that to the back of his mind as Black Bolt eyes studied him. They stood there for a few moments, Scott not knowing the first damn thing to do as he met his soon to be husband and Black Bolt certainly didn’t seem like the type to be the first speak. 

“Uh, hi, I mean, hello. I’m Scott...I’m sorry I’ve never really met royalty before.” Scott said, trying and failing to not stumble over his words. Bolt just kept looking at him, those eyes not leaving Scott for a second. Medusa interjected herself into the conversation, after a few awkward seconds. 

“You’ll have to excuse Bolt, you see terrigenesis left him with a super sonic-voice. His voice is so powerful it could level mountains. So for your and everyone else’s safety he chooses not to speak.” She didn’t sound that apologetic but everyone seemed to ignore it so Scott did too. Instead he thought about Black Bolt and his deadly voice. Even the slightest loss of control bringing complete and total destruction? Suddenly shooting lasers out of your eyes didn’t seem so bad. 

“Shall we eat?” Xavier said, gesturing to the dinner table. They all eerily looked to their king for approval of the idea, so he nodded sternly and they all sat down almost in unison. Scott went back to his place at the end of the table next to Logan and took his seat. 

“Talk about ‘fighting words,’” Logan whispered. 

“Will you stop?” Scott replied, jokingly. Thank god Logan was with them or he might have lost his mind by now. The doors opened and several servants came into the dining room, with trays upon trays of food, none of which Scott recognized as any kind of food he had seen before. 

After all the food was set and everyone had begun eating, Crystal took it upon herself to introduce Scott and Logan to the rest of the royal family. Of course there was Black Bolt and Medusa. The other’s included Medusa’s cousin Gorgon, a large and burly man who Scott thought would probably get along with Logan, Karnak and Triton who were cousins of Black Bolt’s and had the powers of being able to see the weakness in everything and being a fish respectively. And lastly, Bolt’s brother Maximus who had no outward powers that Scott could tell but he was too nervous to ask what his powers actually were. 

“Can I ask what your mutant power is Scott? I assume it’s the reason you wear those glasses.” Crystal said, trying to create more conversation among the group. 

“Oh, my eyes shoot optic blasts. They’re dangerous so I have to wear these.” He touched his glasses lightly. 

“Can I ask what they’re made of?” 

“Ruby quartz.” Scott said, more blunt than he meant it and they all went back to eating silently.

It was Medusa who broke the silence once again. “So Scott, what exactly makes you the right person to lead our people.” She set down her fork and her hair began swirling imposingly like a spider encircling it’s prey. He didn’t answer. “Go on, impress me.” 

“Medusa...” Crystal all but hissed. 

“He’s an outsider, Crystal! What exactly does he have to offer us, besides a lack of knowledge of us or our customs? Or maybe it’s the technicolored outfits and crime fighting that he thinks will help us thrive in the wake of the loss of the Terrigen?” 

“That’s not - that’s not why I’m here.” 

“Then why are you here, Scott? Please enlighten me.” 

“I-” There was a sudden screeching and they all looked to the end of the table where Black Bolt had stood up suddenly. He looked at Medusa with a severe stare and she immediately backed off. With his hands clutching the table, he looked around to the rest of them as if to ask if there was anything else they would like to add. When none of them answered, finally he looked to Scott. The look he gave him though was not that of the anger he had presented to the others but almost...tenderness. 

Not knowing what to do with the attention, Scott smiled sheepishly at him, and to his surprise Bolt smiled back. Then with swiftness he looked back to Medusa and began to exit the room, leaving the rest of them to wonder exactly what had just happened. Once the door closed, the younger man at the other end of the table spoke

“Good job, Medusa, you really know how to charm our guests.” 

“Silence, Maximus. I do not wish for your jokes right now.” 

“I agree with her. Stop making things worse, Max.” The man Crystal had introduced as Karnak said. 

“Don’t you dare call me Max again.” 

“Maaaaaaaax.” Gorgon repeated. 

“I would like all of you to shut up if possible.” Logan said nonchalantly as he continued to eat, and with that they all went back to their meals silently.

After the strange and tense meal, Crystal showed them to the guest bedrooms. They each had a room on either side of a dead end hallway. Their rooms and to an extent the entire palace were ornate and the decorations not like any Scott had seen before. Strange symbols and almost chromatic, it was all slightly futuristic. 

“Well, I’m beat. See y’all tomorrow morning, I gotta get some shut eye.” Logan said, disappearing into one of the rooms. Xavier turned to say something to Scott, but he went into his room without a word. Crystal followed him timidly. 

“If something is not to your liking please don’t be afraid to tell me.” Crystal said gently. 

“Oh no, it’s all fine.” Scott said, distracted by his sudden exhaustion. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes instinctively. Crystal was still standing there when he put his glasses back on. 

“Excuse me if this is improper, Mr. Summers-”

“Please, call me Scott.” 

“Scott,” she corrected. “But I can sense your anxiety and I have to assure you as strange as we might see, the Inhumans and the mutants are more alike than different.” 

“That’s...that’s not what I’m worried about.” Scott said without thinking.

“You’re worried about the marriage then?” 

He laughed briefly. “You could say that.” She approached him and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. When he looked at her he almost felt better. She had gentle eyes and a placid smile. He could tell she was privy to his situation. 

“I know this whole thing is not...ideal, but I promise you, Scott. Blackagar is not as scary as he seems. He’s a good man, he’s a loyal man, and once you earn his trust he will do anything to protect you.” 

“Earning his trust is the hard part though.” 

Crystal frowned and was quiet for a moment. “He loves his people, more than anything probably. You and the mutants are his people now, he is not going to take that lightly.” She paused. “And my sister, well, she likes to behave fiercer than she actually is. Not that she isn’t a wonderful fighter, but she has some....things she’s working through right now and likes to take it out on anyone that she can.” 

“Forgive me if I’m hesitant to agree with you, Crystal.” 

“I may not understand exactly what you’re feeling right now, Scott, but I really do want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible. It’s not everyday you marry into an alien race.” Scott smiled at her words and she seemed to be satisfied with that and stood up. “Like I said, please tell me if you need anything, I’m just down the hall.” And with that she began to leave. 

“Hey, Crystal.” 

She halted and turned back to him from the doorway. “Yes?” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome. Now get some sleep, tomorrow we announce the engagement.” 

“Right...” He felt himself trail off at the thought of it. 

“Goodnight, Scott.” 

“Night.” 

He couldn’t sleep. His brain wasn’t allowing him to sleep, much less calm the hell down enough to try to sleep. Every piece of anxiety and rage and sorrow was rising up in him, about spill out of him like a leak in a canoe. This was supposed to be what was best for them, for the mutants and the Inhumans. So why did it feel so fucking shameful. Why did he feel like he was betraying everyone. Angrily, he pawed at the table to try to find his glasses, and once he had them on, opened his eyes to the alien room. It didn’t help that everything in this place looked like it was out of a dystopian novel. 

During Crystal’s tour earlier she had shown them an indoor palace garden and it seemed like a good place to go to collect himself right now. After wandering the halls for at least half an hour, he finally found the entrance to it. The interior was lush and slightly humid beneath a triangular paneled glass dome. Unlike everything else in this city, the flora was almost identical to that you would find on the Earth below. Rose vines crept up rickety trellises and bushes of gardenias lined the paths. It was quiet without the busyness of the palace staff. Scott began to wander through the garden, stopping to smell some of the flowers and admire the landscaping. 

When he reached the center of the garden he found a bubbling stone fountain. There was a dark figure standing by it and Scott immediately felt the instinct to run away, but if this was to be his home he couldn’t be fearful of the inhabitants. So he continued to approach the fountain and the shadowy figure on the other side. The person’s head turned towards him but did not say anything, and Scott recognized it as Black Bolt. Great. 

Scott didn’t move, instead standing frozen in place. Bolt took notice of him and without a second thought gestured for him to come over. Hesitating for a moment, Scott ultimately decided to do as he was told and walk over to the man. Bolt looked towards the water and back at Scott. He almost looked...worried when he gestured for Scott to sit with him on a bench near them. Scott followed without a thought. 

They sat on the bench in silence for a few moments. “This is weird.” Bolt smiled and blew air out of nose quietly as if to mimic a laugh. It wasn’t much but it made Scott feel more comfortable than when the man was staring at him fervently. They sat in silence for a little while longer, Scott trying to stare into space, but he could feel Bolt’s eyes on him again. They weren’t as fierce as they had been earlier in the dining room so Scott tried to let his gaze linger. Eventually he spoke. 

“I know you can’t talk, but I can’t help but wonder what you’re thinking about all this?” Scott said quietly, as if there was anyone to overhear their conversation. Bolt’s eyebrows knitted together earnestly as he thought about Scott’s words. When he looked back up he frowned at Scott and shook his head softly as if to say he didn’t know. “That’s okay, I really don’t know either. I’m as committed to peace between the inhumans and the mutants as anyone else, and Xavier assures me this is the only way to keep that peace but...oh I don’t know. I just don’t know how we can be sure this is the right thing?”  
He looked over to Bolt, who was watching him. “Crystal told me you’re a good man, and loyal to a fault. Is that true?” Bolt smiled to himself at the mention of  
Crystal only to look back up to Scott. Shrugging as to convey humbleness, he rolled his eyes playfully. Scott laughed his first real laugh since he arrived. “She believes it at least.” Scott said as Bolt continued smiling and shook his head. 

“You know, you’re not as solemn as I would have thought you to be. I mean in all the pictures you have this awful frown on your face.” Immediately Scott regretted saying it, but Bolt took it in jest and did the breathy laugh again, even doubling over a bit. Scott laughed too and they both enjoyed the moment of levity before coming back to reality. Bolt sat up urgently and looked around before something caught his eye and he stood up, extending his hand to Scott as he did. 

Still unsure, Scott decided to trust his soon-to-be husband and took it, immediately being pulled out of his seat and across the circle. Led by Bolt they arrived at a wall of roses weaving in and out of several different trellises. Bolt reached his hand and and plucked one from the vine. When he pulled away his finger was bleeding slightly from a thorn. Scott looked at it with wide eyes, more worried about the blood than the rose. 

“You’re finger, it’s bleeding!” Scott exclaimed. Bolt looked at it like he hadn’t even noticed it and then shrugged, as if to say it wasn’t a big deal. Scott would have insisted they tend to it but he didn’t seem to concerned so he decided not to push the subject. Turning to Scott, Bolt reached out the hand with the rose, offering it to him. Scott stared at the rose, confused by what he was doing, but then Bolt pointed towards his glasses and back at the rose. He was comparing the color of the rose to Scott’s glasses. It was a gesture he hadn’t been expecting, but it was sweet, and Scott smiled genuinely as he took the flower. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.” 

Bolt reached out for Scott’s hand and looked up at him before taking it, asking if it was okay. Scott nodded, and Bolt proceeded to take it in his. and they stood there holding hands for a quiet moment. Soon enough Bolt looked into the sky and Scott did as well. Both their eyes landed on the crack of sunlight shining into the dome. 

“I guess I should go back to bed, busy day tomorrow and all.” Bolt nodded and squeezed Scott’s hand gently before separating and waving goodbye. Scott waved as well and turned around heading back through the trees and to his room, where he slept soundly for the next few hours. 

There had been a split second when he became conscious that he had forgotten where he was and why he was there. It was a good second, but it was time to come back to reality. There was a knock at his door and he rolled over and moaned. 

The knock repeated. 

“Scott? Are you awake? The announcement is in two hours and we really should start getting you ready.” Crystal’s voice carried through the door. Scott moaned again in response and rolled over. His glasses had fell off during the night and he had to pad around the sheets to find them. Once they had been recovered, he slipped them on and opened his eyes to the dark room. Sun slipped through the cracks not covered by the thick curtains and splayed across the floor. There was another knock. 

“Come in.” Scott said, his voice scratchy from sleep. 

Crystal opened the door and peeked in. “Are you decent?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

She shuffled into the room along with two other Inhumans holding armfuls of fabric who she directed to set the clothing on the bed. Standing up to stretch, Scott looked briefly at piles of ornate garb. Xavier had said the inhumans were deeply rooted in tradition and to marry into the family was to accept their traditions as yours, and it was entirely too early to complain about it to Crystal who was only doing as she was directed.

Another Inhuman came in through the door with a basket full of makeup and hair product. He hated having to wear make up for events like this, but he was used to it as Emma had insisted on it for every press conference. Everyone in the room was buzzing around and it made Scott feel awkward, but he did his best to push past it. Eventually they got everything set up and sat him in a folding chair and began doing his hair and ‘natural makeup’ as Crystal described it. 

“Are you doing alright? I mean, are you feeling better than yesterday?” Crystal had sat on the edge of the bed and spoke to him in a gentle tone as her eyebrows drew together, worried. 

“I’m actually a lot better. I mean this still isn’t what I would have done had I had the choice but y’know, it’s not for me. It’s for everyone else, and if this is what it takes to keep the peace, then I’ll do it without complaint.” And he believed it too. After the night before with Black Bolt, the anger had faded and he felt almost acceptance. This was what was best, and if it wasn’t, well he would cross that bridge when he got to it. 

Crystal smiled sweetly and stood up. “Well I’m glad for that, at least.” She began towards the door, pausing before exiting. “Don’t forget to smile, Scott.” 

“Of course,” he replied, but she was already gone as he did. 

After about an hour and a half of being forced to try on what felt like twenty different weird fitting suits, and talking it over with the stylists, Scott finally got them to allow him to wear his X-Men outfit. Arguing that seeing him in an outfit they all recognized would put the mutant audience at ease and more willing to accept it. They left the room as he dressed and he was glad for it. Putting on the worn in costume felt almost normal. Like he was about to go fight Magneto with Jean and the others all those years ago. 

“Well at least they’re letting you choose your wardrobe.” A familiar voice that dripped of regality came from behind him. When he turned from the window, Emma stood in the doorway. She was dressed to the nines as usual as she looked around the room with contempt. “The decoration in this place is gaudy.” 

“What are you doing here? You didn’t hurt anybody did you?” Scott said. 

“To try to talk you out of this charade, darling. And no, I just made them think I wasn’t there.” She was trying to act nonchalant but Scott knew her better than that. She was something Emma Frost tried to never be: she was scared. Running his hand through his hair and ruining the perfect coif that had taken a whole can of hairspray to achieve, Scott sighed. What was he suppose to tell her? That he would leave his responsibility to the mutants to run away with her? 

“Emma, you know I can’t. This is important and I know you don’t agree with it but it’s not your decision, or mine.” He held his ground as she took strides towards him. Dangerously close, he could smell her shampoo and the subtle musky scent of Chanel no. 5. She wore it on purpose, she knew he loved that perfume. 

“It’s completely your decision. I know you love the professor but he is not the game master of your life. It’s your life, you decide where you go, what you do...who you marry.” Consciously, she reached up and ran the side of her gloved hand down his face. Scott held his tongue from saying something insidious and instead decided to stay silent as she constricted around him. She was inside his mind. He had become accustomed to the feeling well enough to know when she was rummaging around in there. “Just because he’s not a monster doesn’t mean you have to marry him, Scott.” 

“Get out of my head.” He snapped. 

“I thought you liked me being there.” She looked hurt and he backpedaled. 

“Not right now.” Emma was silent for a moment, her hands crossed in front of her chest like a protective barrier. Unknowingly, her lips formed a bit of a pout which Scott found cute but mentioning it would just make her more angry. 

They both stood still, Scott looking at her and her looking intently at the ground. It took second for Scott to notice but Emma’s hand had become diamond. Progressively, the glittery frost snuck up her arms and neck until she was entirely diamond. “It’s not fair to you.” 

“You mean it’s not fair to you.” Scott said, without thinking. Looking up at him abruptly, she scowled but there was something underneath that Scott wished he could pinpoint. 

“Goodbye, Scott.” 

“Emma, wait! I didn’t mean it like that!” He chased after her as she headed towards the door. She spun around to face him before speaking. 

“I love you, but that’s not enough is it?” 

“I love you too, Emma, you know I do.” 

“Then why are you doing this?” 

“It’s about more than you and me.” 

“That’s where everything falls apart, it was never about you and me.” The words struck him like a bullet and he found it difficult to stand for a moment. By the time he was able to react Emma was already out the door and Crystal was coming through it. 

“It’s time Scott, we need to get you to the dining room.” He didn’t have a moment to answer before he was whisked away by Crystal and the Inhumans. 

The dining room was full of people, most Scott had never seen before. They were all so busy bustling around setting up cameras and boom mics and lights to notice when Crystal and him walked in. Logan stood in the corner, leg propped up against the wall with a dirty look on his face. Xavier was in the center of the room talking to Medusa when Crystal approached them with Scott in tow. 

“Oh great, I was beginning to wonder where you both were.” Xavier said, looking genuinely happy to see them. Scott couldn’t get his mind of his conversation with Emma so he just nodded curtly. Someone directed him where to stand next to the bulk of the royal family who was already positioned in front of the large fireplace. Bolt was already there and smiled briefly when he saw him. Too caught up in the Emma’s final words, Scott simply nodded in response and went to stand in the marked spot. 

They were all shuffled around extensively and eventually Logan was forced to come over and stand behind them as well, much to his dismay. The lights were bright and Scott squinted slightly when he faced the camera, not that anyone could tell behind his visor. 

“Maximus, uncross your arms and try to look engaged. Karnak, pull your hood down this isn’t a fashion show.” Medusa barked as she stepped into place behind Black Bolt. 

The little red light was on and the flurry of the room halted, but when Scott opened his mouth to speak, he felt it. The feeling of someone creeping into his mind and before he could do or say anything Emma’s voice was echoing through his brain, invading every single corner. 

“Fellow mutants, the time for action has come. In only moments mutant and inhuman leadership will announce the marriage of Scott Summers of the X-men and the king of the inhumans Black Bolt. This is their attempt at keeping the peace between our two races and it is futile. Now is the time for us to stand up. To say we will no longer accept the inhumans empty apologies or idleness as we watch our own die. It is time to fight.” 

And as soon as it had begun it was over. The feeling was gone and the echoing subsided, but the damage was done. Scott turned to Xavier who was paralyzed with shock and anger. 

“Stop the cameras! I demand to know what just happened! Why did all three of you go slack-jawed the minute we went on air?!” Medusa was shouting and Scott had to take a step backwards bumping Bolt who caught him before he fell. 

“Thanks.” Scott muttered, pushing away from him. Bolt looked at him quizzically but Xavier had already started to explain.

“One of our teammates, Emma Frost, used her telepathy to broadcast to all mutants calling for a mutiny.” 

The room descended into chaos from there. Medusa began shouting at them but Scott couldn’t process her words. He could feel himself being overstimulated. Logan was popping his claws, Xavier was trying to calm Medusa down, the rest of the inhumans all stood around not knowing what to do. 

“This is your fault!” Medusa said pointing to Scott, accusatory. Scott stared at her, still not being able to answer. Xavier stepped in between them. 

“This is no one’s fault, lease of all Scott’s. Emma is still a member of mutantkind and we will deal with her I promise, but you all have to let us.”  
Medusa didn’t take her eyes off Scott, her glare burning into him like a flame. “Well god save us all.” 

After the events of the engagement announcement the wedding was moved up considerably to reinforce the leadership’s dedication to peace. Emma went missing after her broadcast and cloaked herself from being found by cerebro. There was heightened vigilance on both sides, keeping an eye out for any incidents that would reflect poorly on either group. Things had been relatively silent besides a few clashes between mutants and inhumans that resulted in nothing but a slap on the wrist. No harm no foul. 

The wedding was a grand affair. Taking place in the palaces ballroom, almost every inhuman and mutant of note showed up to offer their congratulations. Kurt even officiated. Neither Scott nor Bolt really cared about the decorations or food or any of that stuff so Kitty and Crystal made most of the decisions, and in the end everyone had a good time. It might have helped that a low level dose of Megan’s pixie dust was used in the drinks. 

Everyone acted so normal, it was almost like a regular wedding. 

After the wedding, they fell into a routine of normalcy. Or as normal as it could be. Scott was still getting used to how the inhumans did things. They weren’t a sovereign society like the one he knew. They had a hierarchy, and traditions and as much as Scott wanted to be a good leader to them, it wasn’t going to happen over night. 

Over the months Scott and Bolt had developed a certain fondness for each other. They still slept on separate sides of the bed and it was still awkward when they changed in front of each other, but overall they had a found a balance between being partners and being leaders. And for six months, everything was okay.

So life went on. 

“Hey, Bolt, which one?” Scott said, raising up two ties for Bolt to see. It was Crystal’s birthday today and they were having a small party to celebrate. Right now they were in their bedroom, getting ready for the dinner part of the party. 

Bolt turned around with his pants halfway on and looked at the two ties with scrutiny before pointing to the red and tan striped one in Scott’s left hand. 

“Really? I thought that one was a little clownish.” Scott said taking a closer look at it. Bolt shrugged and shook his head, as if he didn’t know what to do about it and Scott smiled. “Okay, the red one it is.” Rolling his eyes playfully, Bolt went back to getting ready. 

When it came time for Bolt to put his tie on he struggled with it for a bit, getting progressively more frustrated with it over time. 

“Come here. Have you not ever done your own tie?” Scott asked grabbing the fabric and looping it through the way he had done since he was a teenager. Bolt looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed. “It’s okay if you haven’t. I mean you’re a king of an alien society, it’s not like you have much use for ties.”  
Bolt’s eyes fluttered up at him as he completed the knot and Scott patted his chest lightly. “C’mon, they’re probably wondering where we are.” Scott said as he extended his hand for Bolt to take. 

When they arrived at the dining room most of the rest of the royal family was there already. They talked amongst themselves, stopping briefly to say hello to Scott and Bolt as they entered. It wasn’t a formal setting like some of their other dinners, so the royals weren’t as strange about addressing them as ‘my king’ and other things that still made Scott uncomfortable. 

The head of the table had been left for Bolt but he offered it to Crystal and didn’t take no for an answer. Once they were all seated Medusa stood up and commanded the attention of the room. “Thank you all for coming today to celebrate the passing of another year for my dear sister,” She turned to Crystal. “I know we don’t always get along, but you are my most precious confidante and without you I would be lost. Please enjoy this meal and know that we all adore you for the beautiful, intelligent, and kind person you are.” Crystal had tears pricking at the edges of her eyes and she mouthed thank you to her sister. 

“How touching.” A voice from the end of the table interjected, Medusa’s head swiveling towards him as it did. “No really, that’s the most genuine thing I’ve ever heard you say, Medusalith.” 

“This is not the time for your antics, Maximus.” Triton said to him. 

“I was trying to pay her a compliment.” Maximus replied, slouching over in his seat. 

“And you were failing.” Karnak retorted.

“Spectacularly.” Medusa added before she sat down, irritated that the impact of her speech had been lessened by Maximus’ need to be a jerk. Scott looked to Bolt whose fist was clenched, obviously rethinking his vow of silence. Reaching over to touch his arm, Scott spoke as quietly as he could. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just trying to get a rise out of you.” 

Bolt nodded in response and unclenched his fist as much as he could. 

They began to eat, and the conversation went smoothly with little addition from Maximus, who sat pouting at the end of the table. They talked about insignificant things. Their lives, their jobs, the food, and for the most part it was a normal dinner. By the time the cake had been served, Scott was actually thinking they were going to get through the entire night without incident. How foolish he had been. 

It was everyone’s third or fourth glass of wine that night and they were all just sitting around the table talking about they first person they ever loved. Crystal talked of the teenage drama between her and Johnny Storm, Scott talked about chasing after Jean when they were young. It was a lighthearted conversation at its heart and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves when Medusa, in slightly slurred speech turned it continuous. 

“So you do not love Blackagar, Scott?” Everyone became really quiet and the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Scott held his tongue and took the last bite of cake from his plate. “I mean, of course you don’t, you haven’t even consummated the marriage.” 

“Medusa! On what Earth is this appropriate?” Crystal exclaimed, a little too loudly. 

“No, Crystal. It’s okay.” Scott said, setting down his fork down and looking Medusa dead in the eye. “Medusa, you’ve been hostile towards me since the second I touched down in Attilan, why exactly I don’t know. And I’ve ignored it. I’ve sat here and taken every assumption you’ve made about me, every insult you’ve hurled at me. So pardon me if I’m wrong, but I think I’ve earned the right to say: you don’t know the first fucking thing about me.” He paused and looked at Bolt out of the corner of his eye. He looked more impressed than angry or upset so Scott continued. “And you don’t know the first thing about my husband either.” 

Medusa rolled her eyes and sat up in her chair. “Well ‘pardon me’ if I’m wrong but you are an outsider, and you, Scott, do not know the first thing about my people or what is best for them.” She put down her glass and looked at Scott as if to ask if he had anything else to say. Narrowing his eyes, Scott kept quiet. “I think we’re done for tonight.” And with that she stood up and exited the room, as the rest of the royals processed the exchange. 

Scott, feeling himself boil over, followed suit with Bolt not far behind. 

“You still awake?” Scott said, slipping into the sheets beside Bolt. Nodding somewhat as he sat up, Bolt pulled a journal out from the drawer on his bedside table and settled in next to Scott. He began to write in it almost furiously, making Scott smile to himself at Bolt’s utter dedication to everything he did. 

They had begun to do this at night. Bolt would write a letter of sorts to Scott in a journal, Scott would read it and they’d have a one sided conversation from there. It wasn’t a perfect system but it was enough for them to exchange their thoughts freely, like actual spouses would. And after tonight they would need it. Scott could still feel Medusa’s cold stare on him. 

While Bolt wrote, Scott texted with Kitty. She filled him in about the daily ins and outs of the school, the run in with the brotherhood the X-men had had yesterday, and how Logan had shotgunned six beers in a row because Remy dared him. It made him feel better, to know his friends and teammates were going about their lives normally. 

Bolt let out a sigh and put the journal down to flex his hand. Setting down his phone, Scott took the journal and began to read the entry. 

First, I would like to apologize for letting this get as bad as it did with Medusa. I know she has been unsympathetic to your position since the beginning and things have been contentious at best. It was my fault for letting things come to what they did tonight and I truly feel shame for my part in it. I will do my best to explain the predicament you had been dropped into without knowledge or explanation on anyone’s part. 

Medusa has always been under the impression that she would be the next queen of Attilan. I never did anything to disregard this as I too was expecting the same. When the conflict with the mutants came to fruition and it seemed like our union was the only way to bring together our two races, I didn’t discuss it with her thinking she would understand. This was a grave oversight on my part, as Medusa took it much harder than you, I or even Emma. 

She has always been a traditionalist when it came to our people and their culture and the idea that someone who was not one of us would be leading them shook her to her core. That added onto my believed betrayal and undermining of her rightful place as queen has kept her in a stupor of sorts. Seeing you as the symbol of her loss of control she has decided to take it out on you more so than me or anyone else. 

Again, I am so terribly sorry for this. I see how it has affected you and your ability to act as my partner in leading both of our people. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive Medusa and I. This has gotten away from me so I will end with this, at her core she is not the cold hearted woman you have come to know, she is hurt and confused. Just as you were when this all started. I understand this does not absolve her of her behavior but I hope it is able to shed light on her position and help you move forward. 

Setting down the journal, Scott took a second to process the letter. He had always know there was something that he wasn’t being told when it came to Medusa but the fact that she was suppose to be queen made the entire picture come into focus. Bolt was right, her feelings were just another product of the circumstance. She was just another person whose life had been uprooted because of this. Scott and her were more alike than different in that way. 

He looked up at Bolt who raised his eyebrows, asking what he thought. “It makes so much more sense now.” Scott said, pushing the journal to the side and repositioning himself to face Bolt. “But she’s right, I am an outsider. What if something happens to you? What am I supposed to do? What will happen to the inhumans?” He paused as he fidgeted with the sheets. “I just...I don’t want to be the reason Attilan falls.” 

Without hesitation Bolt pulled Scott in and kissed him passionately. It took Scott by surprise and for the first few seconds he did nothing. It’s not like they hadn’t kissed before, but it was always in front of other people and it was always for show. Never alone and never for comfort. But that seemed to be what Bolt wanted, to comfort Scott in his doubts. To tell him they were unfounded. 

So Scott melted into the kiss, letting his lips relax against Bolt’s as he began to respond. Bolt made no sound as he deepened the kiss and let his hand fall from Scott’s cheek to his shoulder. They sat like this, kissing for a little while until Bolt pulled away. Scott looked up at him lazily and then almost giggled in what he thought would be the ensuing awkwardness. It wasn’t awkward though, it was almost...comfortable as Bolt looked at him almost smitten. 

“I guess I should doubt myself more often.” Scott said, looking off to the side. Bolt grabbed his arm and pointed to him with sternness, shaking his head. Smiling back, it dawned on Scott how well he had become at interpreting Bolt. He didn’t always know what Bolt meant but most of the time he could deduce. And maybe that’s what it meant to be spouses with the most powerful man in Attilan. 

Scott felt a wave of adoration for his husband, everything he was and everything he would be. So he did what his heart told him and he tackled Bolt to the bed, kissing him deeply and without care for the consequences. He could hear Bolt let out a breath of air, doing his best to keep from making any sound. Pulling away, Scott realized his mistake. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking.” He said, raising himself up from his place on top of Bolt. “That could have been very bad.” Bolt smirked slightly as he shook his head and Scott could almost hear him say ‘I have more control than that.’ 

Control. Something they both knew so intimately but in completely different ways. They had both been controlling these gifts they didn’t ask for their entire lives. A burden that was almost too great to bear. But bear it they did, and maybe that’s why Scott felt like Bolt understood him. Maybe like no one else had before. 

He realized as Bolt looked up at him, with an almost devoted stare, that despite the circumstances that had brought them together he had come to love Bolt. His dedication to everything he cared for, his understanding, his loyalty and love for his people including Scott and the mutants. All of it hit Scott at once, like a freight train. 

So he leaned in and kissed him again, this time with more discipline but just as much passion. While they kissed he thought about what Medusa had said earlier that night. She was right they hadn’t had sex, but it wasn’t out of repulsion or lack of connection. They just had never thought about it. Something that with his recent realization, Scott wanted to change. Bolt seemed to be on the same thought process as he ran his hand down Scott’s side and settled it on his ass.

Throwing caution to the wind Scott climbed on top of Bolt, straddling either side of his body with his thighs. Bolt replaced his hands on Scott’s ass and squeezed while slipping his tongue past Scott’s. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until it felt like there was nothing else in the world but each other’s lips and then they kissed some more.

Feeling a little bold, Scott took his hand off Bolt’s shoulder and ran his hand down his muscled chest and stomach, to the waistband of his pajama pants. Eyes flicking up to Bolt’s, asking permission, or more, ‘this won’t kill us both will it?’ Bolt nodded with a mix of trepidation and excitement so Scott continued. He was a little less than shocked when he felt how hard Bolt was and tugged on the waistband, freeing his dick. 

What he was really shocked at was how big Bolt’s member actually was. He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t noticed it on occasion but never in more than passing. Looking at it now was a little intimidating but he wanted to do this. He wanted to show Bolt how much he loved him with more than words. So without hesitation he shimmied down the bed until he was face to face with his pelvic bone. 

Licking a stripe down the base Scott paused to look up at Bolt again. His eyes were screwed shut but he raised his hand telling Scott to stop. It confused him but he raised himself off Bolt anyway and cocked his head quizzically. Communicating non-verbally sometimes made Scott feel closer to Bolt so he didn’t say anything, just pouted a bit. His hard on was beginning to hurt. 

Bolt wriggled out from under him and stood up from the bed, retreating to the bathroom. Scott followed him with his eyes, not wanting to seem hurt by Bolt’s withdrawal. After some rustling through drawers and banging around Bolt came back into the bedroom and presented something to Scott. At first Scott couldn’t figure out what it was, but god when it dawned on him, he felt a little breathless. 

A gag? 

He looked back up at Bolt, still not completely understanding. “You want me to wear this?” Bolt shook his head quickly and pointed to himself. Looking back down at the gag, it took a second but he finally understood what Bolt wanted. He wanted to wear it himself so he couldn’t hurt anyone, most of all Scott. “Are you sure? This seems...a little kinky.” 

When he looked back up at Bolt he was smirking. “Wow, I learn more about you everyday.” Scott said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Bolt’s neck, he kissed him sweetly. Their lips parted and Scott opened his eyes lazily, running his hand that was holding the gag up Bolt’s back and over his shoulder. Slowly he raised it to Bolt’s open mouth and slipped the silicone cylinder between his lips. He traced his fingers over the ridges of Bolt’s lips gently. They were slightly chapped which for whatever reason Scott found endearing. 

He reached around and fastened the back securely. “Does that feel okay? It’s not too tight?” He said, real concern tracing through his words. Bolt didn’t do anything for a second and then all too quickly grabbed Scott and flipped him around so he was kneeled over the bed. Scott growled playfully and rubbed his ass on Bolt’s hard dick. 

“What’re you gonna do, Bolt? Gonna tease me some more? Or are you gonna fuck me like the king you are?” Scott craned his neck back to look at Bolt but before he could get a good look Bolt ripped Scott’s sweatpants down to his thighs and leaned over him while supporting himself with his elbow on the bed. Pressing his temple to Scott’s he released the bottle of lube he had been holding, squirted some onto the tip of his fingers and lowered them to Scott’s entrance. 

The lube was cold against his blazing hot skin and he flinched instinctively from it. Bolt hesitated before continuing. “Hurry up babe, I’m not gonna stay hard forever.” Scott teased. Bolt laughed behind his gag which must have been some kind of sound absorbing device because nothing seemed to happen. He shoved his fingers in Scott’s mouth as way to shut up in up and Scott couldn’t help but be incredibly turned on by that, feeling his precum gather on the sheet beneath him. 

Scott began to suck on the fingers in his mouth, while Bolt massaged the hole with his lubed up index finger. His breath hitched when Bolt worked the first finger in. God it had been so long since he had done anything like this he almost forgot how it felt. The invasive feeling was dulled by Bolt removing his fingers from Scott’s mouth and rubbing his shoulder reassuringly. 

They went like this for a while, Bolt adding a finger tentatively every few minutes. It was only a matter of time before Bolt was three fingers deep in him and Scott was feeling a little light headed from the buildup of heat in his pelvis. 

“Bolt...Blackagar...please, please!” Scott almost yelped as Bolt crooked his finger against Scott’s prostate almost as a taunt. “Please, fuck me.” He said, his face pressed into the fabric. 

Bolt removed his fingers with a pop and raised himself up from the bed. There was some rustling as Bolt pulled down his pajama pants and positioned himself. Gingerly, Bolt pulled his shoulder over so Scott was on his back facing him. 

Looking into Bolt’s eyes for the first time in a while, Scott realized how he had never felt so comfortable during sex before. With Jean, neither of them knew exactly what they were doing. They fumbled around mostly and Scott tried to act like the man but it never quite felt right. Emma had been a completely different story. She was all about domination, being in charge and directing him. Then there was the couple of times him and Logan had awkwardly done it in basement lounge when everyone else was on a mission. Unbridled lust and aggression. 

This was different, this wasn’t forced and it wasn’t one sided. It wasn’t a pure adrenaline release. 

It just was. 

Scott looked back at Bolt and smiled probably the most genuine smile he would ever make. Confused, Bolt raised his eyebrows trying to ask why Scott was smiling like that. “No reason. I just...I’m really happy.” Bolt didn’t do anything but his eyes softened. “Now, are you going to fuck me or what?” Scott said, grabbing one of Bolt’s hands and lacing their fingers together. 

Bolt went slowly as he pressed into Scott. It was suffocating and excruciating and amazing all at once. Inch by inch Bolt worked his way inside and soon he had his pelvic bone pressed against Scott’s skin. Letting out the breath he had been holding, Scott gasped. Bolt took this as permission to begin moving again and thrust in and out steadily. Picking up a steady pace, Bolt doubled over Scott, his eyes screwed shut as he did. 

Through the haze of pleasure, Scott placed both his hands on Bolt’s cheeks and raised his head so they were almost touching noses. It felt so familiar, like they had been together since the beginning of time. A pair of souls, intertwined like vines. 

They were awoken by an urgent knock at the door. Scott hummed against Bolt’s chest, essentially telling him to get up and answer it. Drifting back to sleep, he was shaken awake by Bolt, who gestured for him to get dressed. Scott didn’t ask any questions while throwing on his clothing haphazardly and following 

Bolt to the palace’s meeting room. When they arrived Crystal and the rest of the royal family were already waiting. The air of the room was a marriage of urgency and solemn. All the inhumans bowed to them as they entered but Bolt waved his hand sternly, telling them to forgo the usual routine. Scott looked around at their faces as all of them hesitated to say anything.

Finally Crystal stepped forward. “We’re terribly sorry to wake you so early, but there’s been a situation.” 

“Little more than a situation, Crystal.” Gorgon said gruffly, his arms crossed in front of him. 

“What’s happened?” Scott said, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Crystal’s eyes shifted away from him as she opened her mouth to speak, still trying to put together the words. 

“Emma Frost has been found and detained by members of the royal guard.” 

Crystal’s words hit him like snowballs, sliding down his chest after impact and collecting in a pool on the floor. Even after the mutiny thing Scott hadn’t given up on Emma. Holding onto every scrap of hope that she was out there somewhere. That one day her icy gaze, that melted only slightly when she kissed him, would one day fall upon him again. 

“Where is she?” Scott spat out without thought.

“The holding cell beneath the the palace.” Crystal answered. Scott caught Bolt’s eyes. They were intense as his brows furrowed in concern. He took a step towards Bolt and placed his hand on his husband’s arm, leaning in. 

“We have to see her. Maybe she can explain what happened, maybe...” He trailed off. 

“Maybe so Scott, but maybe she’s just a traitor,” Maximus said stepping out from his place in the darkest corner of the room. “And you’re just too afraid to admit it.” 

“I’m not in the mood Maximus.” Scott snapped at him. Usually he would have been able to handle Maximus’ taunts but Emma and her status as a traitor was not something he felt he could discuss with him civilly. 

“Oh aren’t you now? Well I say we do what you suggested, let’s go see Miss Frost. I’m sure she can explain away everything and we can all go back to our lives as if nothing happened.” Maximus swaggered through the small crowd, approaching Scott. “Wouldn’t that be nice...Brother-in-law.” He said snidely. Opening the large oak doors Maximus began to leave, but paused and turned when no one followed. A smile danced on the edge of his lips as everyone looked to Bolt for direction. After a few moments Bolt nodded finitely and tightened his grip on Scott’s hand before leading them all out of the room. 

They all filed out of the room and began the descent to the dungeon below Attilan. This was a part of the palace Scott had never seen before. Quite different from the neo futuristic decor of the upper levels, it was sterile and dark below. When they arrived at the holding chambers, Scott was little more than appalled at how Emma was being kept. 

A clear white tube, with only holes for air supply and nothing else. She stood leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her hand to her temple. “Oh wonderful, the kings have decided to grace me with their presence.” She sneered, her sultry voice dulled by the chamber. Scott took a step towards her and used his years of practice to mask the pain he was feeling from seeing her like this. 

“Emma...” He said so softly he wasn’t even sure she could hear it through the tube. 

“Oh save it, my liege. You were dead to me the moment you stepped foot in Attilan.” 

“That’s not true and we both know it.” He responded. Silent to this she looked over at Black Bolt and the royals with a hostile glare. Maximus took a step forward to taunt her a little more. 

“Now Emma dear, you did this to yourself really. And only you can undo it,” He paused and looked around the room to gazes almost as unfriendly as Emma’s. “Just admit your wrong doing and you can get away with a slap on the wrist.” 

Emma took a step towards the edge of the chamber, her face hard as stone and totally unreadable. “I would rather die.” 

“How dare you talk to your king that way!” Medusa shouted, stepping up to where Maximus stood. 

“I can talk any way I would like, unless...” Emma’s eyes darted up to Bolt, who had been standing stiffly without interference for the duration of the exchange. “Your king wants to say something to stop me.” 

Scott looked worriedly to Bolt, who stood with his jaw clenched almost to the point of grinding his teeth. He obviously got what Emma meant, but despite how well Scott could read him usually, he had no idea how he felt about her words. 

“Emma, please. They respect me here, I can do something to get you out of here, but you have to stop being so hostile.” 

“Me? Hostile? What would ever give you that idea?” As she said this her fingertips began to become clear and catch the light. The clear infection worked it’s way up her arms and across her entire body, like a snake, until she was entirely made of diamond. Without a moment for anyone to react she steadily punched through the weak glass of the tube. 

“She’s escaping!” Crystal shouted as the royal guard took fighting stances. Emma took a step out of her former jail and looked to Scott. 

“I’m sorry, darling, but they gave me no choice.” And with that she dived at Bolt and tackled him to the floor. Struggling to keep mute, he fell limp as Emma wrapped her glittery fingers around his neck and began to choke him. 

“No!” Scott shouted, trying to jump towards them and peel her off Bolt. Before he could though Medusa and Gorgon were already doing the same. Once they had her off him, Emma’s skin came creeping back into view from the edges of her clothing. 

“She tried to kill the king!” Medusa shouted, coiling her long hair around Emma to use as chains. Emma didn’t say anything. She wasn’t struggling, or even reacting. She just stared blankly, like a doll, at Scott. Or more so at the wall behind him.

“Emma?” 

“Darling...” Emma whispered as she blinked a couple of times, and Scott could swear she was different from a few moments ago. Her stare not as icy, her upper lip quivering a bit, and then like that her eyes rolled back into her head and she was unresponsive. Medusa’s hair loosened and lowered Emma’s limp body to the cold concrete floor, where Gorgon snapped power dampeners around her neck and wrists. 

“What did you do to her Medusa?!” Scott shouted hoarsely. 

“Don’t take that tone with me!” She spat, her red locks curling aggressively in the space surrounding her. Suddenly all the bad blood that had been circling him and Medusa since the day this whole thing started hurled from his stomach to his lips and he suddenly wasn’t in control of his body anymore.

“I AM YOUR KING!” He yelled, as he brought his fingers to the edge of his ruby glasses, but before he could do anything else he felt Bolt’s ironclad grip on his forearm. 

And he was back in the real world, where blasting Medusa into the next hemisphere seemed to make less sense than it did only a second ago. Scott’s eyes shifted over to Bolt, who loosened and shifted his grip until it was lightly curled around the fingers still on the edge of Scott’s glasses. He tugged at it and Scott lowered his hand almost begrudgingly.

He looked over to Bolt whose eyes had softened but lips remained pursed; suddenly he felt foolish. “S-sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Looking over at Medusa, who for once was speechless, Scott excused himself from the room. Bolt following close behind. 

Later that day, the mutant and inhuman leadership met at the palace to discuss what to do with Emma. Scott didn’t say a word as he sat with his arms crossed closely to his chest at the cramped table. He wasn’t even really listening until Medusa boldy exclaimed something about execution, which is when he spoke up. 

“What?! Why would we do that?” 

Medusa turned to him and glared with contempt. “She attempted to kill the king of Attilan. The inhumans are not about to let an assassination attempt fall by the wayside because you used to be intimate with the assailant, Scott.” 

Scott looked over to Xavier, who was looking down at the table wearing his thinking face. “You’re not actually considering this are you, professor?”  
“I’m with Scott. It’s jumpin’ the gun.” Logan growled, leaning back in his chair so its front legs were lifted off the ground. 

“Quite the opposite, hairy.” Maximus said as he pushed his chair back and stood up, sauntering behind their backs as he addressed them. “Emma Frost attempted to kill my brother. You mutants might see this as little more than a minor inconvenience, but we over here in the real world don’t take assassination lightly.” He said, for once not smirking like a Loki wannabe. Turning to Scott, he began to address his brother-in-law. “I take no pleasure in saying this, I assure you Scott, but execution is not an overreaction.” 

Standing up angrily, Scott swallowed harshly and slammed his hands on the table. 

“You all can’t be serious! This is ludacris!” He looked over to Bolt for assurance. Surely he had to see how stupid this was. But his husband just sat there staring intently at something that wasn’t there. 

“You’re insane! All of you!” He shouted as he turned to leave the room. 

“Scott!” Xavier called out after him. “Please, you have to see it for what it is.” 

“I see it for exactly what it is and I just hope you all are able to live with yourselves.” Scott spat before exiting swiftly. 

He rushed through the palace until he reached his and Bolt’s quarters. Once he got inside and slammed the door the weight of it all came crashing down. He collapsed on the bed, feeling more terrible than when Xavier had told him about the marriage.

Scott didn’t cry a lot. Since he was fifteen he had spent every waking moment repressing every bad feeling he had ever experienced. Sometimes he thought he might not even know how to cry, but times like these proved that theory wrong. Slipping his fingers behind the rim of his glasses he tried to scrub the stray tears off his cheeks. It was futile though, and soon he was choking back the tears feverently. Eventually though, he felt too exhausted to put forth the effort and just let the tears come. 

Of course that was precisely when Bolt decided to crack the door open and peek inside. Scott ignored him and rolled onto his side so his back was facing Bolt. It was a childish thing to do, and made worse by the fact that Bolt couldn’t actually communicate with anyone if they weren’t looking at him. He felt a dip on the edge of the bed and a hand start to rub a circle methodically on his back. After a good five minutes of this, Scott had collected himself enough to roll on his back and open his eyes to the crimson hue world he had come to know so well. 

Bolt was looking down at him, and smiled sweetly when he caught Scott’s gaze. It took every ounce of will he had in his body to churn out the feeble smile he made before he spoke, but he did it. “Have you ever been in love, Blackagar?” Bolt thought for a moment and then shook his head in response.  
“You’re lucky.” He said as he let out a breathy, almost fake laugh. “I’ve been in love for half my life. Different people, but it’s all the same in the end.”  
Scott saw Bolt’s dark eyebrows knit together out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head gently like he didn’t understand what Scott was saying. Sighing Scott tried a different approach. 

“I’m not good with words...but Emma made it feel like I didn’t have to be. She always knew what I was thinking, and not just because she’s a telepath.” Sitting up on the edge of the bed next to Bolt, Scott felt a pang in his chest. It was sharp and all consuming. The sensation of losing someone you love, and having no ability to do anything about it. “Oh god...” 

He felt the pain rise in his chest and extend through every limb. A kind of overwhelming sadness that originated in the heart and pumped through every vein continuously. Looping back around until he could feel nothing else but the excruciating ache of powerlessness. Collapsing into Bolt’s chest he began to sob. 

“It’s happening again.” He repeated over and over. A mantra to keep the agony at bay, or else it might consume him. 

Bolt’s muscular arms encircled Scott and held him tightly. So tight he could barely breathe, although in a way it was comforting. The embrace lasted until the fabric on Bolt’s henley around the shoulder was soaked through to his skin, and Scott was only sniffling and regaining his normal breathing pattern.  
Pulling away slightly, he looked up at Bolt. His jaw that could cut diamonds, and the almost inhuman richness of his blue eyes. And there was his thin lips, always pursed so tightly for fear of what lie behind them. Embarrassed at his raw display of emotion, Scott smiled sheepishly before he spoke. 

“You shouldn’t have had to see that.” He whispered.

Bolt gripped his shoulders tighter, and tugged at Scott’s chin in an attempt to get the other man to look at him. Reluctant, Scott met Bolt’s eyes. They were almost pleading, but for what Scott didn’t know. He furrowed his brow and removed his hands from Scott’s shoulders. Looking frustrated, Bolt blew air through his nose before glancing around the room in search of something. 

Scott watched him as he dove across the bed and grabbed the leather bound journal debossed with the Agon crest on the cover. After a moment of scribbling on a blank page, Bolt handed the journal to him. 

You asked if I had ever been in love.  
Only once. 

Cocking his head, Scott looked over to his husband having no idea what he was referencing. His hands, so large and supple, took Scott’s cheeks in them and Bolt looked straight into the other’s eyes. And suddenly Scott knew exactly what he was referencing. 

“I...I don’t know what to say.” Scott managed to stammer. The softening of Bolt’s eyes conveyed that he didn’t have to say anything in return, he just had to know what his husband couldn’t say. 

I love you. 

Scott thought it appropriate to not verbalize the sentiment either. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel it, but that it didn’t need to be said. The way their relationship had come to be was never how anyone would choose to fall in love, but it happened nonetheless. Together they shared their gifts that were curses, and the atlas positions they had taken for their people. They were two souls that had found each other in the strangest of circumstances, but they made it work the best they could. 

Both on the same wavelength, they leaned in and when their lips touched it felt like something entirely different. Scott and Blackagar had found something in each other that they hadn’t been able to in anyone else. Blackagar had never loved anyone, Scott had loved everyone too much. In this moment though, it didn’t matter. 

They loved each other and that was enough. 

Despite the happiness they had found in their proclamation of love to each other, the world went along as it had before. The execution date had been set and Scott couldn’t help but withdraw into himself. Today was the day of Emma’s execution and while he knew he should be there as the king, he also knew no one would fault him for not attending. 

Scott lied in bed staring at the rays of sunlight reflecting off the ornate chandelier that hung in their quarters. He pushed his glasses up his nose and made the absent thought that he might have to get a new pair soon. Ruby quartz wasn’t exactly an easy commodity to find but these were so scratched and permanently smudged sometimes he couldn’t see clearly through them. Maybe he could get Bolt to call in some favors. 

There was a knock at the door, and Scott turned over to tired to even get up and answer the door. “Scott? It’s Crystal. Blackagar asked me to stay with you today.” Great, he was sent a babysitter. 

“You can come in,” he called to the princess. 

The door opened slightly and Crystal scootched through. She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and looked at Scott sadly. “Are you okay today?” Scott desperately tried to not shoot her a foul look but it was to no avail. “Well obviously not, but, you aren’t going to do anything rash are you?” 

He sat up and rubbed his eye underneath his glasses, being very careful as not open his eye while doing it. “No. I’m not.” 

“I’m sorry it turned out like this, Scott. Despite how Medusa and Maximus act, I know we all just want the best for you and Blackagar, as well as the kingdom.” 

In that moment something occurred to Scott. Something he had never thought about in all his time living with them. “Hey Crystal,” he said. She hummed as she looked towards him, softness and sadness in her eyes. “What exactly is Maximus’ inhuman ability?”

Looking surprised she opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t come up with anything. Crystal eyes fell downward and she finally spoke. “He doesn’t have one that we know of.” 

“That’s impossible. Is there any record of that ever happening?” 

“Well, no.” 

Scott hopped out of bed and paced for a few moments. “If no Inhuman has ever failed to manifest an ability from the terrigen crystals then maybe Maximus has an ability that he’s keeping a secret for his own gain,” he paused and looked at Crystal. She looked like a deer in the headlights, so taken aback by his theory she couldn’t even comprehend it. “When Medusa had Emma by her hair, Emma looked...different than she did when she was trying to kill Bolt. She looked like she didn’t know what was going on? Think, Crystal? Is there any time Maximus has shown to be able to control people like that?” 

Crystal nodded curtly, eyes darting to look anywhere but at Scott. “There’s a gladiator tournament of sorts that we run with all the nobel children when they turn sixteen. Maximus and Blackagar fought each other during it and I was only a girl, but I remember, Blackagar frozen in place unable to fight or even move. No one else thought anything of it but the look on his face, wasn’t that of fear. It was just blank.” She said, finally looking up at Scott. 

“That’s it! That’s the way Emma looked. Maximus...he’s doing some kind of mind control on Emma to make her try to assistant Bolt. That has to be what’s going on!” Hurriedly, he stated putting on his jacket and shoes. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to stop the execution! A woman I love is about to die and for what? Maximus’ petty feelings of inadequacy?” Scott all but ran out of the door and through the complex hallways of the palace he had come to know so intimately. As he ran and his breath began to get ragged he only pushed himself harder to get to the square. He knew there had to be something going on, Emma was a real piece of work but she would never do something to put herself in the line of fire like that. She was too self preserving. And to top it off it was all not the way Emma would have done things. She only used her diamond form, when Emma more than had the power to kill someone with her telepathy. 

When he finally got to the square it was only about half filled. Emma sat up on a platform shackled by power dampening cuffs and despondent. It was hard to see her like that. She was always so pompous and self assured, so to see her giving into her fate was almost too much to bear. Maximus, Medusa and Bolt sat in the front row of the chairs set up. Maximus was containing an almost gleeful look from the crowd and Medusa was just contemptful. Bolt was just looking down his hands into fists and his jaw clenched like it usually was when he was angry. 

“Emma!” He called out from the back of the square. She looked up, almost vacantly, her eyes only softening when she saw it was Scott. Scott ran to the front of the square, positioning himself in front of the royal family. “Maximus. I know what you did,” he said, low but firm. 

Maximus feigned surprise. “Why Scott, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Everyone thinks you don’t have a terrigenesis ability, but I know you do. And I’m willing to bet my life on it being mind control,” Scott said, knowing the consequences if he was wrong but taking the risk all the less. 

“Scott, don’t take out your anger on him. He doesn’t -” Medusa started to say. 

“No.” Maximus cut her off. “He’s right. I can mind control people,” he stood up. “I can control one of the most powerful telepaths in mutantkind, and you dare to challenge me?” Maximus taunted stepping closer to Scott, a wicked grin spreading across his face. 

Bolt jumped up in between the two, giving Maximus a death stare which he didn’t take to heart. Suddenly, Medusa was behind Bolt her eyes glowing a soft blue and she was wrapping her hair around his neck. “Bolt!” Scott shouted but before he could do anything his husband was on the ground making low gurgling sounds, obviously trying his best not to speak even while being strangled by Medusa’s hair. 

“Stop it! Maximus cut it out!” 

Maximus didn’t do anything to stop it and instead started laughing. “My brother is a traitor to our race. I did all this to save our people, and I won’t let some genefreak get in my way.” 

And in that moment something broke within Scott. He could no longer control himself. His anger, his resentment, his sadness and unwavering restraint all broke down within him. This was no longer about saving Emma, or Bolt, this was about something that he had been struggling to contain his entire life finally finding a loophole to break free. In the next moment his visor was off and he could feel the optic blasts flowing straight from his eyes and searing through Maximus’ body. 

When he finally got control of his own actions he fell to the cobblestone, more exhausted than he had ever been before. He could feel everyone staring at him, judging him for what he had done, or hadn’t had the control to stop. Medusa started screaming, and he could hear Emma behind him calling out his name, but nothing felt as ever present as Bolt’s eyes on him. 

There was a state funeral for Maximus. Scott didn’t attend. He stuffed the last of his clothing into the shoulder bag he had brought to Attilan originally. Trying his best to keep his mind clear lest it consume him, he turned around only to be met with his husba- Blackagar Boltagon’s imposing body. Bolt raised an eyebrow and pointed to the overnight back. He has been crying, Scott could tell. No matter if Maximus had attempted to kill him twice, he was his brother and bonds like that were hard to break. 

“I’m leaving. I’m going into hiding,” Scott whispered. Bolt shook his head, looking more somber than Scott had ever seen him. “Some bad things are going to happen soon and it’s better if I’m not around.” He began to head out the large wood doors of the bedroom he had come to be comfortable in, but Bolt grabbed his arm and spun him around. He mouthed ‘please’ and looked like he was about to cry again. Scott looked away feeling like he might cry too, but too worried about what would happen if he did to let himself. 

“It’s for the best. No one will ever trust me here again. Not that they ever did,” Scott said sardonically. He had lived her for almost a year and had only ever felt unjudged when he was alone with Bolt. Looking up at Bolt, Scott knitted his brows together. Bolt nodded, signaling that he understood, and maybe it was for the best. 

He felt so disorganized right now he couldn’t even bring himself to say anything else to Bolt. So he pulled him into a kiss. Not hot and passionate like they’re last one. It was melancholy and bittersweet and clouded with all the things Bolt could never say and Scott could never bring himself to. Scott pulled away and quickly turned around heading out the door and not looking back, feeling like he was losing something he never truly had. 

It was late in the afternoon as Bolt sat in the large library with highly vaulted ceilings and windows from top to bottom. He usually spent his spare time in the atrium but it held a harsh heaviness after Scott left and he couldn’t bring himself to enter it anymore. Hearing delicate footsteps he looked up from his book to see Medusa approaching him. She sat down in the armchair next to him, turning her body towards him. 

“I’m sorry. For the way I treated Scott. I know you cared for him,” Medusa managed to say, completely uncharacteristically. He nodded, trying to hold back something swelling up inside of him like a volcano about to erupt. With the betrayal and loss of Maximus, and Scott leaving, he felt as if he wasn’t fit to leave the palace much less lead the Inhumans. But there was no way to abdicate in Inhuman society so he had to make a show of force, in what was soon to be a civil war they had tried to avoid. 

Medusa looked past him. “Hello, Crystal. What are those?” 

“They were sent here anonymously. For you, Blackagar,” Crystal said, holding out a large bouquet of bright red roses.


End file.
